


let's talk about sex

by bbyseoul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: "so why are you here at 1am? you're sober so im surprised you're here." seungcheol says as he slides next to hansol in the bed. "my neighbors are being loud and having loud sex. i didn't know what to do and i couldn't sleep with the whimpers and headboard banging." hansol sighs, "it was so loud."





	

**Author's Note:**

> there was this tweet where a girl in college slid a card under her neighbors door to tell her to have sex quieter. The girl said it reminded her of how single she was. Then the neighbor responded with a chocolate bar apologizing and saying she had been single for over 18 years. This is what inspired this.

hansol stares up at his ceiling with the will to kill himself. it was near 1am on a tuesday night and he had finally just finished his essay. 

he had been ready to go to bed since he woke up this morning. but his neighbors were ruining a peaceful sleep and he didn't deserve this pain. 

another broken whimper erupted from the other side of the too thin dorm walls. how was chan sleeping through this? 

hansol turns his stereo louder in hopes to drown out what was happening next door. but the headboard kept banging and the whimpers got louder and hansol wanted to die. 

he heard a small "a-ahhh," and a "it feels so g-good right r-ight there. fuck!"

and that's when hansol reached his breaking point and collected his pillow and blanket. he glares at his neighbors door before knocking onto his hyung's door.

"seungcheol hyung wake up!" hansol whispers harshly, "please!" 

an unhappy seungcheol opens up the door letting hansol in. he scowls as he rubs his eyes almost like a child.

"can i sleep in your bed tonight? your couch makes my back hurt." hansol whimpers cutely, "please hyung," 

seungcheol rolls his eyes as he scratches his stomach, "whatever suits your fancy you're lucky jeonghan didn't sleep with me." 

"thanks seungcheol hyung!" hansol grins as he runs to seungcheol's bed. his bed was soft as cotton and hansol's body always melted into the comforter. 

"so why are you here at 1am? you're sober so im surprised you're here." seungcheol says as he slides next to hansol in the bed. 

"my neighbors are being loud and having loud sex. i didn't know what to do and i couldn't sleep with the whimpers and headboard banging." hansol sighs, "it was so loud."

"probably got you hard." seungcheol teases, "probably why you couldn't sleep."

hansol slaps seungcheol's chest before turning his back to him. 

"i didn't get hard!" he yells before finally falling asleep.

hansol thought that day was the   
first and last day he'd ever have to listen to them having sex. but here he is for the 4th time, at 2am listening to the same whines. 

he felt his face flush as he heard a broken moan as he stood up out of his bed. his music couldn't drown it out and chan was knocked out. 

hansol digs in the kitchen cabinets for a A plain greeting card to write on. 

he finds a nearby pen and uncaps it with his teeth, then he props his phone against the knife box and starts writing. 

"hello neighbor whomever it concerns: 

hi idk if we've properly met but i just wanna ask you guys to have lower volume sex? im all for love and having freaky time with your lover. it's been happening a lot around 2am when im about to go to bed after doing hella homework. and like it makes me remember how single i am! so you can fuck but at a lower volume? 

sincerely   
room 320 aka hansol"

hansol caps the marker and quickly makes his way to their door to slide the card underneath. they weren't loud and he could even hear a soft snore. 

he sighs happily and runs back to bed to fall asleep to the sound of his playlist. 

he wakes up the next morning with a chocolate bar and a card at his dorm door. it had a big sad face on the chocolate bar it was kinda cute. 

hansol squats to collect the card and closes the door quickly because chan was still asleep. hansol sits at the table top and opens the card. 

"hello neighbor it does really concern me: 

hi im REALLY sorry about being so loud these few days he came home recently from his study abroad in italy and i really missed him? plus loud sex can be lowkey hot and i didn't know i was being that loud :( oops. and hey don't be sad about being alone i was single till i was my junior year (im a senior) somebody will pick up a catch like you!

sincerely,

room 325 aka junhui

ps my boyfriend mingyu says you guys are friends that's neat don't be a stranger say hi sometime ):" 

hansol unwraps the chocolate bar but can't help but giggly at the situation because it was really funny. he didn't know mingyu was back from italy either maybe he'd pay a visit sometime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the link to the tweet lol: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/jennafrmdabl0ck/status/792911256533565442


End file.
